Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates to the field of marksmanship training, and more particularly to systems and techniques for aiding marksmanship training.
Description of the Related Art
Basic marksmanship represents a skill set for safely and accurately operating a firearm and is obtained through training and experience. A firearm operator who has attained basic marksmanship skills will understand how to reduce operator error and ensure minimal barrel movement during weapon firing, which remains a widespread source of poor accuracy and precision, particularly when using a long weapon with a rifled barrel (e.g., a rifle) at greater distances. For example, at a range of 300 meters, a rifle barrel deflection of less than 1 degree is sufficient to miss most targets. Therefore, a relatively high degree of firing control is an important skill that basic marksmanship training can provide.
While various aspects of firing control may be practiced and perfected, four fundamental skills involving firing control actions by the firearm operator include steady positioning, site picture awareness, breath control, and trigger squeezing. Each of the four fundamental skills may make a contribution to the level of firing control (e.g., accuracy and precision of a firing event) that the firearm operator attains. When poor firing control is observed, at least one of the four fundamental skills will likely be a source of the undesired firing result. And without mastery of the four fundamental skills, the firearm operator will be hindered from attaining basic marksmanship skills. Therefore, one aim of basic marksmanship training is to identify which firing control actions are contributing to each firing event.